fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Kirby
Kirby & The Mirror Curse is a game created by BreakfastSquad and published by Fantendo for the Wii U. In it, Kirby and his 3 copies must save the mirror world, Miraga, from the evil entity Dark Soul, who has put the realm into a state of decay by using the Star Rod. Plot Kirby is flying around in Dream Land one day, when suddenly, the warp star crashes into a flying mirror, and explodes to bits. Kirby, without his warp star, adventures around in the mirror world, which seems to consist of a gray, flaming mirror with demonic wings and two platforms with swirlies, stars, and crescents on them. Kirby goes into the gray mirror, but suddenly, a black tornado appears, sucking the pink puffball inside. The tornado reappears in Pea Plain, tossing 5 Kirbies out, including the pink Kirby and a Gray one. The Gray one soon turns into a star due to it being unstable. The pink Kirby soon wakes, followed by his three clones, who are blue, green, and red. They see the gray Kirby as a warp star and follow it through the levels to defeat Dark Soul. Gameplay If playing one player, the player plays as the pink Kirby on the game, the gray Kirby is missing, and the 3 clones are controlled by the CPU. If the game has two or more players, the first player will use the gamepad to help the Kirbies as gray Kirby, and can use the Kirbies' copy abilities to their advantage, such as burning all the enemies with the fire ability, or summoning Meta Knight with the sword ability, as well as being able to paralyze enemies upon touch. The game behaves exactly like Kirby & The Amazing Mirror, but with better graphics, music, and speed. Abilities * Sword: Use a variety of sword-based attacks to defeat your enemies! * Fire: Torch your enemies or light fuses with flaming breath! * Wing: Spread your wings and fly, defeating enemies with your flaps! * Paint: Shoot paint at your enemies, or maybe defeat them all with a paint bucket across the screen! * Stone: Befell enemies with a mighty SMASH! * Axe: Chop your enemies in half with the mighty lumberjack's axe! * Cutter: Throw a sharp, yellow object at your enemies. * Needle: Cover Kirby with needles, rendering him immobile but defeating his enemies upon touch! * Bomb: Throw a bomb at your enemies. * Spark: Crouch down, shooting sparks in all directions. * Ice: Spray ice everywhere with your breath, freezing your enemies! * Hammer: Smash your enemies flat with the hammer! * Water: Spit water at your enemies. * Boomerang: Throw your boomerang in five different enemy-defeating ways! * Magic: Fire magic at your enemies. * Pistol: Fire a bullet at your enemies. * Beam: Summon a whip of energy to defeat enemies! * Parasol: Fly downwards, this will be a safe fall after all! * Wheel: Run down all your enemies with this, but be careful for spikes, potholes, and other Wheelies! * Crash: Kirby destroy puny enemies and blow them to bits! HI-YAYAYAYAYAYAYA! * Mike: Sing thrice to defeat enemies! 1,2,3! Super Abilities: * Ultra Sword: Slash enemies and mounds of dirt to bits! * Snow Bowl: Turn into a giant snow ball, and roll, crushing enemies into yourself! * Grand Hammer: Power up your hammer quickly by shaking the gamepad, and smash the third time! * Flare Beam: Make a giant energy ball fly, defeating enemies and lighting bulbs in the process! Be careful though, it shrinks the longer it exists! * Monster Flame: Summon a dragon of flames to defeat all your enemies and destroy trees and other objects! * Hyper Cutter: Grab your blade, and throw it while using the control stick to control the saw! * Super Stone: Turn into a gigantic stone, and SMASH into the ground, destroying objects and enemies in your way! * Star Rod: Attack Dark Soul with the Star Rod and last out against his terrifyingly strong attacks! Show him no mercy! Mii Exchange If the player has Nintendo Network, then the player can go through four different challenges depending on shirt color in the Mii Exchange in a way similar to New Super Mario Bros. U's challenges. Red Challenges: # Hammer Time: Defeat all the Bonkers within the time limit! # Hey, You, Pikachu!: Defeat as many enemies with Spark as possible! # Painting The Town ___: Use the paint splatter ability before you are crushed! # Warp Star Chase: Defeat the Anti-Kirby before he defeats you! Orange Challenges: # Playing With Fire: Defeat as many Hot Heads as possible! # Be Polite: Do NOT inhale any enemies for as long as possible! # Never Come Back!: Keep your boomerang away for as long as possible! # Batter Up!: Hit the Minny away as quickly as possible! Yellow Challenges: # Swordmanship Duel: Defeat Meta Knight in the battle from Kirby's Adventure! # Star Rod Flight: Defeat Nightmare from Kirby's Adventure in the original duels! # Solar/Lunar Duo: Defeat Mr. Shine & Mr. Bright from Kirby's Adventure! # Fountain of Duels: Defeat DeDeDe in the Kirby's Adventure battle! Lime Challenges: # Plains Speed Run: Rush through the first level of Pea Plains as fast as possible! # Sea Speed Run: Rush through the second level of Spinach Sea as fast as possible! # Airspace Speed Run: Rush through the third level of Apple Airspace as fast as possible! # Nightmare Speed Run: Run away from Dark Soul for as long as possible! Green Challenges: # Final Kirby: Defeat the Waddle Dee by using Magic, Weapons, or Items! # Final Kirby II: Defeat the Blade Knight by using Magic or Weapons! # Final Kirby III: Defeat the Chilly by using Magic! # Final Kirby IV: Defeat the Anti-Kirby with the Star Rod! Blue Challenges: # Fly, Birdie!: Fly for as long as possible without falling into the water! # Surfing: Surf with Water for as long as possible without hitting enemies or falling in! # Swim: Swim away from Gobbler for as long as possible! # Floaty Car: Use Wheel to stay on the water without going in for as long as possible! Sky Challenges: # Kirby Kombat: Defeat the other Kirby with Fire! # Street Kirby: Defeat the other Kirby with a Charged Beam! # Smash Kirbies: Defeat the other 3 Kirbies with Ultra Sword! # Vs. Kirby: Defeat the other Kirby with a high score! Pink Challenges: # Onslaught 01: Survive all the enemies to win. # Onslaught 02: Survive double the enemies to win. # Onslaught 03: Survive triple the enemies to win. # Onslaught Infinite: Survive endless enemies to win. Purple Challenges: # Hi!: Talk to Bandana Dee before he is inhaled by the Anti-Kirby! # First Concert: Use Mike before the crowd attacks you! # The Kirband: Make all Kirbies use Mike before the crowd attacks you! # AC/KC: Use Mike all 3 times with all the Kirbies before the crowd attacks you! Brown Challenges: # Gotta Go Fast: Use Wheel to get away from the Wheelie Bike! # You're Too Slow: Use Wheel to get away from the Haley! # Rollin' Round At The Speed of Sound: Use Wheel to get away from the MotoWheelie! # Supersonic Speeds: Use Wheel to get away from the Anti-Kirby! White Challenges: # Here Comes The Drop: Drop your ability as fast as possible before being crushed! # Smash Bros.: Drop your ability onto an enemy as fast as possible! # Krushaz: Crush your enemy with your ability before being crushed by him! # RAAAH!: Smash an enemy with Stone as fast as possible! Black Challenges: # Boss Rush Easy: Defeat Whispy Woods and Shadow DeDeDe! # Boss Rush Normal: Defeat Gearfall and Gobbler! # Boss Rush Hard: Defeat Kracko and the Halberd! # Boss Rush Insane: Defeat Dark Soul, Zero, Nightmare, and Drawcia! Bosses # Whispy Woods: The first boss in the game. Behaves just like normal. For the second phase, he turns into a Dark version which fires beams instead of air pellets. (Pea Plains) # Gearfall: The second boss in the game. Behaves similar to Metal Man from Mega Man 2. For the second phase, he behaves like Kirby with the Hyper Cutter ability, throwing a giant gear. (Food Factory) # Raine Bow: The third boss in the game. This rainbow archer will continually shoot colors at the Kirbies. For the second phase, Raine Bow will clone themself, with the duo firing rainbows at the Kirbies. (Hamburger Hill) # Heavy Mecha: The fourth boss in the game. This enemy starts off as Heavy Lobster, attacking the Kirbies on a piece of ground above Chocolate Caves. For the second phase, Heavy Lobster turns into Heavy Mole, who will dig downwards into Chocolate Caves, skipping bits of ground now and then. Once Heavy Mole digs down far enough, he will fall into a cave, run towards the wall, and start digging. Now, the battle is exactly the same as the battle in Kirby's Adventure. (Chocolate Caves) # Gobbler: The fifth boss in the game. Returning from Amazing Mirror, this boss behaves exactly like he did in Amazing Mirror in his first phase. In his second phase, he fires out a Mini-Gobbler, which turns into a second one. They both mirror each other's movements, making it harder to dodge Gobbler. (Spinach Sea) # Kracko: The sixth boss in the game. Behaves exactly like he does in Kirby's Adventure. (Coconut Canyon) # Halberd: The seventh boss in the game. The player must inhale the projectiles from the Main Cannon. For the second phrase, Kirby must defeat the Meta-Knights aboard the Halberd, similar to the mini-battles in Kirby's Adventure and Kirby Super Star. (Apple Airspace) # Boss Gauntlet: Similar to the Tower of Mini-bosses from Kirby's Adventure. The player must fight each boss, each without a second phase. At the end, they fight Anti-Kirby, Dark Meta-Knight, and Shadow DeDeDe one at a time, respectively. (Nightmare Mirror) # Dark Soul: After jumping on a Warp Star, Kirby flies out of Miraga. Kirby crashes into the Fountain of Dreams. Seeing the Star Rod, Kirby grabs onto it. Soon, the black tornado from earlier reappears and starts firing mirror beams at Kirby. In the second phase, the tornado turns into a sphere of black smoke. This behaves similar to the Nightmare phase 1 battle from Kirby's Adventure, but without a time limit. After this phase, Dark Soul will turn into a humanoid form with the black tornado for a cape. Here, Kirby must defeat the boss by charging the Star Rod and firing a gigantic beam. Characters from earlier games such as Rick, Kine, Coo, ChuChu, Nago, Pitch, and Adeline. Category:Fan Games Category:Games Category:Kirby (series) Category:Kirby Games Category:Wii U Games Category:2.5D Games Category:Platforming Games Category:2D Platforming Games Category:BreakfastSquad Category:Action Adventure Games